falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Murder Pass
}} Murder Pass is a Fallout 3 location inside the Little Lamplight tunnel complex "just past the souvenir shop". One can simply look for the sign post that reads "Murder Pass". Background According to Lucy, it is one of the passages used to access Vault 87 and is populated by super mutants with heavy weapons. To gain entrance to Murder Pass, the Lone Wanderer needs to talk to Mayor MacCready of Little Lamplight, who may require the Lone Wanderer to rescue his friends that are trapped by the slavers at Paradise Falls before he will open the gate. Alternatively, if one has the Child at Heart perk, they can bypass the rescue and MacCready will open the gate. Layout Murder Pass is a simple series of caverns that lead from Little Lamplight to Vault 87 and is used during the Picking Up the Trail quest. Notable loot * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor on a toilet in the southeast corner of the area. Go straight from the Little Lamplight entrance instead of crossing the bridge (to your left) where the Lone Wanderer first sees the super mutants. Look behind the guard station, it's on top of a toilet. * U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes in the southwest tunnel of Murder Pass, on a small white table next to the first aid boxes. The entrance is past the pitching machine. * Nuka-Cola Quantum along with a Stealth Boy can be found in the metallic storage room immediately before entering Vault 87. Related quests * Picking Up the Trail Notes * It is possible to bypass this area by using a door that leads to Vault 87 from Little Lamplight. See Accessing Vault 87. * Be careful of traps; there are at least 2 tripwires in the caves and a pressure plate in between a pillar and a desk after the first vault door which release grenade bouquets. * Sydney and Sticky might not follow the Lone Wanderer into Murder Pass. * A close look at the architecture and debris within Murder Pass confirms that it used to be a part of Little Lamplight before the super mutants emerged from the vault. Furthermore, scaled down skeletons can be found littered around the ruins which one can interpret as the remains of former Little Lamplight residents. * If the option to open the back gate to Murder Pass is not available, you still can gain access to it by going through the Reactor Chamber and going in through the back door marked "Murder Pass". * In one of the huts in Murder Pass there's a broken terminal with a picture of Vault-boy inside the case, in place of the shattered screen. * You must complete The Waters of Life before you can ask MacCready to get to Murder Pass. Appearances Murder Pass appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Tales of a JJV Murder Pass.jpg|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor in the toilet Murder Pass US Army Handy Flamethrower Recipes.jpg|Murder Pass U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes past the bridge MP Vault Boy on terminal.jpg|Vault Boy behind the broken screen Category:Little Lamplight de:Mörderpass es:Desfiladero de la Muerte ru:Убийственный проход uk:Убивчий прохід zh:Murder Pass